Autumn scars
by nekogirl4321
Summary: three years after the world threatening battle with nemisis one certain blader was betrayed and along with his twin sister disappeared without a trace three years later three teens come to metal bey city two of them with a almost identical faces minds, and personality's to the two legendary bladers who left 3 years ago best summary R&R please! btw lb means legendary bladers
1. Chapter 1

"wish we didn't have to come here" a teen girl with long black hair with a light blue mask said sadly while looking at the stars

"yeah I know but with the weird distributions we have to see if it'll effect bladers and I know you want to see if their alright" a teen boy with identical spicky hair and a identical dark blue mask replied when he noticed his twin sisters sad look

"even though we're suppose to investigate, I'm really glad that i get to see your home town" a young girl around 14-16 with red hair said with a smile

"I know that you're excited I just ..." the girl trailed off

"I know sis but still their our friends even after that happened who knows what the man might be after regular bladers or legendary bladers" the boy reassured his sister

"yeah I hope their alright " the girl said with a fake smile

"we should probably find a place to stay" the boy suggested when he noticed the setting sun

"hey how about we enter that upcoming tournament,that man could try to ambush the bladers there and we can see what kind of bladers are there" the young girl suggested

"okay we better get to the hotel" the boy agreed

after the three teens had signed in to thee tournament they decided to get some dinner except for the older girl

"hey sis you gonna eat?" the boy asked with a worried glance at his sister

"no thanks jun I'm not hungry" the girl replied

"you know dawn you haven't been eating alot since we came here..." jin pointed out

"I know jun-nii I just lost some of my appetite I'll be in the grassy area" dawn replied with a smile before grabbing her pack and running to a very familiar area

"_sis..._

"what happened all those years ago has really affected sis huh?" the young girl remarked with a worried look

"yeah especially when her best friends were apart of it" jun replied

"I'll go check on her" the girl said immediately

"be careful may!"jun called out to his cousin

may walked through the city towards a grassy area next to a calm river to find her cousin crying

"hey sis" dawn said when she noticed her little cousin walking up

"hey what's wrong?" may asked

"this just brings too many memories, until..." dawn trailed off

"oh..."

"never mind jun-nii is gonna worry we better get going" dawn replied with a fake smile

"o-okay..." may muttered before following her cousin back to the wdda hotel

_if i ever meet the people who hurt my cousin they are gonna pay! _(guess who?)

* * *

and done!

crystal: seriously? you're writing another one?

yeah gotta problem?

crystal: you better not make us ****

don't worry I won't...maybe

crystal: you better not!

-ignores her- R&amp;R people that goes for you too menon!


	2. Chapter 2 a new tournament

**finally chapter 2!**

**crystal: what do you mean by finally you just posted your first chapter last night**

**oh yeah but it's been hours so i guess it is finally disclaimer please**

**crystal: NEKOGIRL4321 DOES NOT OWN MFB IF SHE DID THEN GINGKA WOULD BE IN BIG TROUBLE AND NEKO WOULD LIKE TO REMIND EPICMENON TO SEND BACK A ********** REPLY BY PM PLEASE!~ PLEASE DO IT THE MINUTE YOU READ THIS NOTE**

**on with the show!**

* * *

chapter 2: a new tournament

"finally a tournament, now i can finally prove myself as the #1 blader in the world!" (masamune)

"quit yapping masa-moo-moo it hasn't even started yet" (YU)

"shut up and quit calling me masa-moo-moo!" (masamune)

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'LL SKIN YOU TWO ALIVE!" (Madoka)

"yes ma'am!" (masamune and yu)

"the tournament will start in 3 days, with about thirty participants counting the legendary bladers and masamune and yu" (Madoka)

"GREAT!"

"let's go to our rooms first, OKAY our room number is 151 on the second floor; looks like our room is really big" (Madoka)

"ok last one there is a rotten blader" masamune said before running

"hey no fair masamune you got a head start!" king cried out while running after masamune

"hey I wanna join to!" yu and tithe cried out in unison while following the two older bladers

(SWEAT DROP) what kids" (madoka)

"even idiots some times (SWEAT DROP)" (kyoya)

"lets just get to our rooms" (Yuki)

when they finally reached their rooms king and masamune were arguing over whose fault it was that the door got stuck,while yu and tithe sweat dropped at the scene,After the fight madoka swiped the i.d card on the door and opened the door, Before they could get in a teen boy and girl walked out of the room next door each with identical masks and identical black hair along with a girl around 15 with blue hair,a white shirt and, black pants

"hi there" madoka greeted them

"hey" the girl replied with a quick smile while following her twin brother

"sorry about my cousins they don't mix well with new people we meet,Anyway I'm May Yamaha nice ta meet ya"

"Madoka amano nice ta meet ya too"

"hey the name's kyoya"

"nice to meet you kyoya and there's no need to introduce yourselves I already know your names" (May)

"how do you know our names?" (king)

"that's a secret" (May)

"by the way who are those cousins of yours?" (masamune)

"oh those two? their my twin cousins dawn and Jun tenma " (May)

"dawn? I can see why she's named dawn" (Masamune)

"watch it mister you do not want to mess with Jun he's pretty protective about his sister" (May)

"ya hear that masamune? (chuckle) anyway you wanna go get some ice cream May?" (madoka)

"sure" May said while running towards the elevators with madoka

"hey king yu let's go" masamune whispered while dragging king and yu by their shirts

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR MASAMUNE?!" (king)

"aren't those two a bit suspicious?" (masamune)

"huh?" (king and yu)

"I mean dawn and Jun" (masamune)

"I don't know about that dawn seems really nice and Jun seems the same as...as...well you know what I mean" (king)

"well yeah what i wanna do is try to find where they are" (masamune)

"hey guys you hear that singing?" (yu)

"...yeah I do and it sounds like what..." (masamune)

"lets check it out" king suggested while walking in the direction of a very familiar river to find dawn playing her guitar with a very strong light blue aura and jun with an equal in strength dark blue aura

"whoa..." king muttered

"what?" masamune asked looking at his friends shocked look

"I didn't think it was possible to become stronger than the legendary bladers" king answered

"what?! how could they be stronger than the legendary bladers?" yu exclaimed

"hey guys I think it's best if we stay quiet other wise they might find us and besides I wanna listen to the music" masamune suggested

"you can come out now" dawn called behind her

"eep!"

"come on you 3 I know you're there" dawn called out again this time with a laugh

"how could she have heard us?" masamune asked in a whisper

"HM guess it was just my imagination...oh well" dawn muttered before going back to playing her guitar

"lets listen to her music" yu said still wanting to listen

"okay"

_Spinning the roulette of destiny  
I was watching you all the time_

Why is it that in spite of me being this happy  
Gazing at the horizon makes me sad?  
It feels as if I'm looking at the me from that time from faraway

Spinning the roulette of destiny  
These and those things that I think deeply about are Mysteries  
Look, the person of my destiny is there  
I was watching you all the time

Looking up at the blue sky with a wink  
It's like even from this high place, I can fly  
If I bring up my speed and look through a telescope  
I can see the future

Spinning the roulette of destiny  
To where I go can I meet my memories?  
The tiny us on the blue Earth  
Are still evolving now

Spinning the roulette of destiny  
Wings of when I depart are bravely  
Look, at anytime luck is waiting  
I was watching you all the time

I was watching you all the time

"whoa..." king muttered while rubbing his eyes

"what's wrong king?" masamune whispered while also rubbing his eyes

"I don't know this just makes me nostalgic" king whispered back

"yeah I guess anybody would feel nostalgic" yu whispered

"nostalgic about what?" a voice asked behind them

"huh?" masamune turned around to see Jun looking at them with a death glare

"would ya stop staring at my sister already perverts?" Jun asked while giving them a death glare

"u-uh s-sure" king stammered while masamune blacks out because of the glare

"good now get outta here!" Jun yelled scaring king and yu which makes them pick up masamune and run back to the hotel

* * *

**and done!**

**crystal: -death glare at masamune-**

**masamune: EP!**

**crystal": you pervert...**

**crystal don't spoil the story**

**crystal: no I mean masamune somehow touched my butt**

**masamune I didn't mean to!**

**gingka: you had better stay away from crystal**

**masamune: I will! -runs off-**

**well that took care of him and so R&amp;R people!**


End file.
